


Live Through the Changes

by vekol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vekol/pseuds/vekol
Summary: 异地恋的家居生活。





	Live Through the Changes

1.

魏格尔真的和克罗斯不熟，真的就是当初碰巧见过几次面说过几句话的那种不熟。

就因为这样，当魏格尔拉着行李箱走出机场，看见等着自己的克罗斯时，在惊吓之余心里不免要埋怨两句罗伊斯的不靠谱。

几年前魏格尔还在多特蒙德念大学时，很长一段时间里，罗伊斯口中的男朋友都是神秘虚幻得让人不得不严重怀疑其真实性的人物。罗伊斯平时也不怎么提起，唯有需要借口拒绝联谊或是实验室团建时最常被罗伊斯挂在嘴上，不是“男朋友会吃醋”就是“今晚和男朋友约好了回家视频”，导致连魏格尔在内的一群小年轻都一度以为这一位男朋友也就是一个罗伊斯嫌麻烦而惯常使用的借口罢了。

有天罗伊斯罕见地把自己打理得人模人样，平素的休闲运动衫换成了件合身利落的衬衫，在实验室里被大家起哄地逼问时，再度用上了那个魏格尔已经听腻了的借口。

“我男朋友今天来找我。”罗伊斯说，连眼尾都上扬地带着暖洋洋的笑意。

然而等到那天晚上实验室人都几乎走光了，罗伊斯还是照样坐在电脑前，皱着眉紧盯屏幕上的数据，看上去一点也没打算离开的意思。

……他这个借口未免也找得太烂了吧，老实承认自己是心血来潮想臭美下不就好了。魏格尔走出实验室前默默在心中吐槽。

后来魏格尔一度思考过，若是自己能一直这么以为下去，未尝不是件坏事。

那天晚上十点多，魏格尔和沃尔夫吃完饭才发现他把自家钥匙忘在实验室了，只好又折返回去拿，好巧不巧，就这么见到了刚下飞机直接跑到实验室来的克罗斯，说得精确一些，是在实验室里和罗伊斯热吻的克罗斯。

唯一值得庆幸的是两人还算衣衫整齐，魏格尔一时也只能尴尬地别过头，等罗伊斯从凌乱的实验桌上爬下来——罗伊斯一向很喜欢坐在实验桌上，这实在没什么，但被人撞见坐在实验桌上，双腿缠着男友的腰一边和男友热吻就是另一回事了。

罗伊斯咳了一声，免不了脸上还有些红：“那个，Julian，跟你介绍一下，我男朋友，Toni。”

就这样，魏格尔和克罗斯算是认识了，不过也就仅限于认识了，一直到魏格尔出国参加一个学术交流项目暂时搬离多特蒙德前，也只匆匆地见过他几次。

这一次魏格尔放假回来多特蒙德，是事先和罗伊斯打过照面的，罗伊斯当下立刻很高兴地要魏格尔去他家住，还说到时候会开车来机场接他。

然后魏格尔一出机场就看见了克罗斯。

倒不是说魏格尔对克罗斯有什么意见，就是第一次见面时实在太尴尬了，他们也实在是不熟。

“嗨，”克罗斯十分稀松平常地和他打了声招呼，“Marco让我来接你。”

魏格尔点点头：“他实验室那边很忙？”

“……那倒不是，”克罗斯犹豫了一下，“他食物中毒，待在家里。”

“什么？”魏格尔吓了一大跳，“很严重吗？怎么也不跟我说一声？”

“还好，在家里躺了一天了，就是不能随便想吃什么就吃什么。”克罗斯想了想，又接着略带歉意地补上一句，“抱歉，本来是应该请你到外面吃饭的。”

“没事。他是怎么回事？吃什么这么严重搞得食物中毒了？”

“鸡蛋。好像是放得太久，没注意就直接吃了。”

“……”魏格尔一时无言以对，不知该从何吐槽起，他怎么觉得过了这几年罗，伊斯反而愈活愈回去了。“你没跟他一起吃？”

“我今天中午才到多特蒙德。”

“……哦。”魏格尔不好再多说什么，但以他对罗伊斯的了解，特别是好几次见过罗伊斯那种一旦一个项目忙起来就能废寝忘食其他一概顾不上的狠劲，魏格尔猜想罗伊斯要不是忘了自己今天来多特蒙德，就是忘了他男朋友今天来多特蒙德，或者两者皆是。

克罗斯开车回去的路上在经过超市时停了一会，下车买做晚饭的材料，没多久克罗斯的手机响了。

克罗斯拿着手机看了一眼才接起来：“Marco？”

魏格尔挑了下眉，好奇地看向克罗斯。

克罗斯倒没什么特别的反应，继续推着手推车往前走：“嗯，接到了，我们在超市，你要和他——你想吃炖肉？”他的眉头一下子皱了起来，“你不能吃。”

克罗斯和罗伊斯你来我往了几句，在魏格尔看来，两人明显没能达成共识。最后克罗斯把电话挂了，低头看着手机沉默了两秒，气氛微妙得魏格尔一时心下有些忐忑。

“你吃炖肉吗？”过了一会，克罗斯转过头问道。

“呃，”魏格尔有些摸不着头绪，“吃啊。”

克罗斯点点头：“行吧，那晚上就吃炖肉。”

……啊？

魏格尔发现了一件事，一对情侣会走到一块肯定是有迹可循的，他好像真的理解不了这一对情侣的思路。

“不是说Marco不能吃吗？”魏格尔在克罗斯连续拿了几样做炖肉的材料放进手推车之后，不得不在他身后提出疑问。他还以为克罗斯肯定是那种格外理性的人，难不成其实是那种毫无原则把罗伊斯宠上天的男朋友人设？

“对，”克罗斯十分理所当然地回答，“不过他可以看我们吃。”

“……”

2.

出电梯后克罗斯走在前头，两手都提着购物袋，分不出手再去找钥匙，索性按了电铃让罗伊斯来开门。

罗伊斯套着一件宽松的T恤，看上去还挺精神的，要不是克罗斯事先说了，魏格尔大概都不会注意到罗伊斯和平时有什么不同。罗伊斯高高兴兴地在门口和魏格尔打了招呼，之后便侧身让两人进门来。

两年前罗伊斯搬了新家，那之后魏格尔其实就来过几次了，也算是熟门熟路，他才把行李在客厅放下，就听见罗伊斯的声音从厨房的方向传来。

“诶？你怎么买了这么多？不是说家里都还有吗？”

“如果家里还有那就用家里的吧。”

“需要帮忙吗？”

“先削点土豆。”

“土豆好像柜子里还有——”

魏格尔走到厨房门边，罗伊斯正一边说着一边就想起身去找，不过被克罗斯的下一句话打断了。

“柜子里的都发芽了，下午的时候我全扔了，你用我新买回来的那袋吧。”

“哦。”罗伊斯又重新坐下了。

罗伊斯家里确实食材不少。然后魏格尔就亲眼目睹了克罗斯一次次找出材料，又一次次面无表情地将不是过期了，就是明显不能吃了的食材从橱柜里冰箱里拿出来丢掉的过程。

“……”

魏格尔朝坐在身边的罗伊斯看了一眼，后者正全神贯注地处理手上的土豆，至少看起来是。

“我觉得我好像可以理解你为什么会食物中毒了。”魏格尔以一种不可思议的语气评论，“不，应该说，你今天还能好好地坐在这说话简直是奇迹。”

罗伊斯斜睨他一眼：“小孩子闭嘴乖乖等吃饭就够了。”

厨房很快地飘散出食物的香气，罗伊斯嗅到了熟悉的气味，显得心情很好，甚至在克罗斯把晚饭端上桌后开开心心地站起来，抱住克罗斯在他脸颊上亲了一口。

克罗斯搂着罗伊斯的腰，欣然接受了这个亲吻，手松开之后才补充说明：“你还不能吃炖肉，对胃太刺激，今天就吃土豆。”

罗伊斯愣了愣：“但我已经好了。”

“还没好全。”

“我可以吃炖肉。”

“你不行。”

“就吃一点。”

“不行。”克罗斯丝毫不为所动。

罗伊斯的脸一下子垮了下来。他坐在餐桌前，用叉子扒拉着盘子里的土豆沉默了半晌，在克罗斯盛了一盘炖肉递给魏格尔时，罗伊斯才忽然又开口：“Toni，我今年生日想要花。”

魏格尔不确定克罗斯是不是被呛了一下，“……好。”

“要很大一束的那种。”

“好。”

罗伊斯歪着头看向克罗斯，似笑非笑的：“被人送一大束花送到实验室追求的感觉如何？”

“我那时不在，是Sergio代收的。”克罗斯解释完顿了顿，有些无奈，“Sergio又跟Mesut八卦了什么？”

“哇，Toni，你这是想扯开话题吗？”

“我没有。”克罗斯才想再开口辩解，然而下一秒像是又想起了什么，干脆自觉理亏似的没再说话。

神奇的是，罗伊斯也爽快地没再执着于这个话题，随即话锋一转：“我想吃炖肉。”

“……只能吃两块。”

“好。”

魏格尔觉得他需要改天去找沃尔夫交流下最近周遭发生的八卦。

3.

像魏格尔这样在多特蒙德和罗伊斯认识得久的人里，几年下来还是能有机会和克罗斯打上照面，知道罗伊斯确实有个多年异地恋的男朋友，毕竟克罗斯回德国的频率总是要比罗伊斯去马德里的频率高上不少。

相较之下，克罗斯在马德里的同事就真的谁也没见过罗伊斯了。尽管克罗斯打从一到马德里开始，就清楚表明了自己有个男朋友在德国，但在马德里那边多年以来也没人相信，身边所有同事都认定了这是克罗斯遍造出来的借口，为了逃掉各种晚于克罗斯生物时钟的团建以及来自周遭的追求者们。

转折点发生在两年前，那时克罗斯和罗伊斯商量了下，打算一起在德国买房，申请房贷自然少不了需要些文件，克罗斯在马德里那头申请文件证明时碰巧被马塞洛看见，当然克罗斯也从没觉得这是什么需要藏着掖着的事情，很自然地就说了。

“买房用的。”

“哦，好像最近马德里房市不错，不少人都开始看房买房了。”

“是吗？”克罗斯点点头，买房这件事让他最近心情不错，于是多分享了几句，“我不是在马德里买，是在多特蒙德，房子已经看好了。”

克罗斯没想到自己的几句话会引来同事间——主要是拉莫斯那边的轩然大波，加上克罗斯前一阵子才请了好几天的年假回德国去，自然让拉莫斯产生了危机意识。

“Toni，你老实说，”拉莫斯一脸痛心疾首，“我们对你不好吗？你在马德里过得不开心吗？有什么问题难道你就不能说出来让我们帮你一把吗？”

还行吧。克罗斯心想，他看了看拉莫斯的脸色，决定自动略过他的头两个问题，“我没什么问题。”

“那你为什么还一心想着要回德国？你前两周回德国该不会连那边的工作都找好了吧？”

“我只是回德国探亲，没有找工作。”克罗斯有些困惑，“Sergio，你到底在说什么？”

拉莫斯仿佛哀嚎一般地大声嚷嚷：“马塞洛说你在德国看好了房子！你肯定是对我们实验室还是对马德里有什么不满想离开我们了！”

“准确一点说，是我和我男朋友看好了房子，虽然我暂时不会回国。”克罗斯心平气和地解释，“但我是德国人，我男朋友住在多特蒙德，我想和他一起在那边买房有什么问题吗？”

拉莫斯一时哑口无言。

远在伦敦的厄齐尔延迟了几周才得知这件事，他听完拉莫斯在电话上加油添醋的事件描述之后，不解地发问：“但我当初就跟你说过Toni有个男朋友在德国了啊？”

“我还以为那是你的同胞爱！帮着Toni圆谎！”拉莫斯沉痛地辩解，“这么多年了谁也没见过他那个传说中的男朋友，谁都会以为是假的好吗！”

好像是从那一刻开始，克罗斯在马德里的同事们才猛然惊觉，克罗斯那位住在多特蒙德的男朋友竟然是真实存在的。克罗斯本以为这事就这么算了，谁知道下一次回德国，罗伊斯在搬家时忽然没头没脑地问了一句：“你在马德里挺受欢迎的？”

“没有。”克罗斯脸不红气不喘。

“我怎么听说最近有人为了追你坚持要进你们实验室。”

“……我和Sergio说过了，让他别准。”克罗斯说完，思索了几秒就反应过来，“是Sergio跟Mesut说的？”

自从马德里那边发现克罗斯在多特蒙德的男朋友真有其人之后，从马德里到伦敦再到多特蒙德的八卦渠道一下子活跃了起来。其实罗伊斯大部分时候只是拿这件事来取笑克罗斯两句，没太放在心上，只是偶尔听了太夸张的或是被加油添醋过头的八卦，还是会有些郁闷。

“我吃醋了。”罗伊斯这种时候会直接坐在床上大声宣布，就像两个月前克罗斯放假回来的时候一样，直截了当地表明需要克罗斯哄。

克罗斯一向十分乐意执行这项任务，尤其喜欢最后和罗伊斯躺在床上吻在一块的部分。从细细碎碎的亲吻和亲昵的耳鬓厮磨开始，一点点逐渐深入探索，最后总会转为浓情蜜意的绵长深吻，谁也舍不得停下，是那种能让罗伊斯舒服得搂着克罗斯的脖颈，满足地微眯着双眼喘息的亲热方式。

“我应该在你身上盖个章。”一吻过后，罗伊斯的嗓音柔软地带着一点哑，下颔抵在克罗斯的肩膀上蹭来蹭去。

“你盖啊。”克罗斯笑道，“你想盖在哪？随你盖个高兴。”

克罗斯就是这一点很好玩，乍看上去严谨理性，但这几年下来，他一直对罗伊斯展现几乎是毫无底线的纵容，就算是脖子上被留下了明显的吻痕，他都能就这么理智气壮地回去上班。就因为这样，罗伊斯往往忍不住想去挑战那些能打破克罗斯冷静的行为，俨然把对方的反应当作成就感来源，乐此不疲。

罗伊斯伏在他身上，揪着克罗斯的衣领，沿着锁骨一路向下细细碎碎地啃吻，时不时刻意地张嘴吮弄，留下微红的印子来。克罗斯被他这么弄得呼吸声渐大，心痒得不行，没想到罗伊斯吻了一会，停了下来，转而躺回了床上，侧着脸定定地盯着克罗斯的眼睛看。

“这样就够了？”克罗斯凑了过去，一手搂着他的腰，懒洋洋地问。

“不够。”罗伊斯低头抓着他的手，有一下没一下地玩他的手指，克罗斯怀疑罗伊斯是想咬他的手。

“那怎么办？”

罗伊斯撇了撇嘴，一副拿克罗斯没辙似的表情，下一秒，不知从哪里摸出了一枚小东西，在罗伊斯的手心里熠熠发光。

“戒指要吗？”罗伊斯眨着眼睛问，眼底有着一点促狭的笑意，“杜绝闲人骚扰。”

“……”

克罗斯一时说不出话来，倏地坐起身来，将那枚戒指连同罗伊斯的手握住，开口时甚至下意识地控制着呼吸。

“只是这样吗？”克罗斯迫不及待地追问，然而下一秒他就反应过来，急匆匆地反悔，“等等，你先别说——”

“那要顺便跟我结婚吗？”罗伊斯才不管他，抢先说完之后，便又恶作剧成功似的笑了起来，“哇，你好扫兴、好没情趣啊Toni。”

罗伊斯给克罗斯戴上了戒指，还嫌不够，又抬了抬下巴，催促道：“好了，我的戒指呢？”

克罗斯真不知道该说他什么，只好从床上爬起来，去从自己包里拿出那个被藏了挺长一段时间的小匣子，走回来看着罗伊斯时表情有些无奈：“你早就发现了是不是？”

“你太磨蹭了，”罗伊斯笑得停不下来，只顾着抱着未婚夫在他怀里不安分地动来动去，“我真的伤心了，跟我结婚难道是一件需要花这么久的时间来考虑的事情吗？”

那是两个月前的事，上个月有个周末连假，克罗斯回来时走得太匆忙，把他们的订婚戒指忘在了家里就去了马德里。好巧不巧最近正逢开学，马德里那边有个新生，甫入学就对克罗斯展开了热烈的追求，甚至直接送花送到了克罗斯的实验室去。

“我明年结婚。”克罗斯老实不客气地说。

“你连戒指都没戴。”新生不依不饶。

“……我把戒指忘在德国了。”

克罗斯是挺懊悔的，他当然知道拉莫斯不会错过和厄齐尔交流这些八卦的机会，罗伊斯总会知道的，不过他是没料到罗伊斯会在餐桌上提起这件事——用来交换炖肉。

罗伊斯和魏格尔有段时间没见面了，整个人挺兴奋的，晚饭完又坐在客厅聊天一路笑笑嚷嚷地聊到深夜，才各自准备去睡了。

“所以，”罗伊斯走进卧房后克罗斯问，“我的戒指呢？”

“我还以为你是不想戴了？”罗伊斯笑着揶揄，一边拉开抽屉找出戒指替他戴上，“开玩笑的。”

“你的呢？”

“一样，床头柜里。”罗伊斯回答。既然克罗斯没戴着戒指，他也不想戴，否则总有种自己一头热的错觉，好蠢。

在克罗斯给他戴上戒指时，罗伊斯忍不住吃吃地笑了起来。

“痒？”

“不是，”罗伊斯还在笑，“总觉得好像又跟你求了一次婚一样。”

克罗斯也笑了，凑过去亲他一下：“感觉如何？”

“感觉挺不赖的。”罗伊斯愉快回吻，同时捏了捏克罗斯戴着戒指的手指。“不过你还是得记得戴着。”

“说起来，你是不是没跟Julian说过我们明年结婚？”

罗伊斯歪着头回想：“诶？不会吧……我没说吗？”

“你没戴戒指，而且晚上他跟你聊天的时候说了‘你男朋友’。”

“你这么一说好像……我前几周真的忙得没时间和他说一声。”罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，不由得后知后觉地感叹，“哇，说了这么多年的男朋友，我还一时没反应过来。”

“男朋友？”

“未婚夫。”罗伊斯又笑了，搂着克罗斯腰讨好地吻他，“反正明年又要改口了，你连跟小孩子都要计较啊？”

“他们总得开始适应，不如就从现在开始。”

好像也有道理。罗伊斯想，然后跟着克罗斯上了床，关灯睡觉。


End file.
